michaelbaybatmanfandomcom-20200213-history
Joker
Jack Napier (ジャック・ネイピアー, Jakku Neipiā) a former comedian now an insanely homicidal super-villain named, Joker (ジョーカー, Jōkā). He is one of Batman's oldest enemies and arch-nemesis throughout his crime-fighting career and responsible for some of the most horrendous and tragic moments in Batman's life, cultivating in an extremely long and brutal battle where there seems to be no end in sight. An insanely homicidal super-villain with no powers beyond his capacity for incredible violence and creating deadly mayhem, Joker's white skin, green hair, and blood-red lips belie the chaotic nature underlying his cartoonish appearance. Leaving a trail of death and destruction wherever he goes, Joker's only motive in life is to create as much mindless violence and chaos as possible and enjoy in a game of cat and mouse with his nemesis, Batman, whom he disturbingly views as both his greatest enemy and friend. He frequently concocts complex and elaborate plans to entrap Batman and destroy Gotham City, often resulting in the deaths of hundreds and thousands of innocent individuals. Seeking nothing but pure destruction and anarchy, Joker also used Black Mask's likeness, gang, and resources to send out a massive crime wave throughout Gotham while hiring eight of the world's most deadly assassins to take out the Dark Knight himself, holding a particular vendetta against the hero. With connections all over Gotham's institutions and infrastructure, the Joker begins a deadly and sick game of cat and mouse with Batman as he begins to realize that the Dark Knight is similar to himself and might just be the perfect rival he needs to complement his sadistic appetites. Appearance & Biography :Voice actor: Mark Hamill (English), Keiji Fujiwara (Japanese) The self-styled Clown Prince of Crime has no superpowers, beyond a capacity for incredible violence and a skill at creating deadly mayhem. He frequently concocts elaborate schemes to entrap his arch nemesis, Batman. *Hair Color: Green *Skin Color: White *Eye Color: Green *Height: 6 ft. *Weight: 160 lb. Attributes *Unrepentant homicidal maniac, albeit without a precise psychological diagnosis. *Surprisingly strong hand-to-hand combatant. *His past is unknown; conflicting, unconfirmed reports state that he was a failed comedian, a petty thief, and a broken family man. *Employs various deadly weapons, often based on party-gag items. *Frequently uses a toxin that stretches victim's face into a Joker-like grin and causes death. Gallery File:122JokerInAO.png|Joker, when he was young. File:ShippingPC-BmGame_2009-10-15_20-28-05-17.jpg|Titan Joker. File:Joker_sick.jpg|Joker's sickening from the Titan effects. Personality Relationships Friends/Allies *Harley Quinn *Mr. Hammer *Victor Zsasz *Clayface *Scarecrow Familiy Neutral *Frank Boles *Penelope Young *Killer Croc *Bane *Deathstroke *Deadshot *Lady Shiva *Electrocutioner *Firefly *Copperhead *Poison Ivy Rivals *Penguin *Two-Face *Black Mask Enemies *Batman *Catwoman *Robin *Nightwing *Martin Joseph *Gotham City Police **Peter Grogan **James Gordon **Harvey Bullock Abilities and Traits During combat, Joker employs his lethal laughing gas, a revolver handgun, and his joy buzzer as special attacks. He uses his impressive hand-to-hand abilities to punch, slap, kick, and poke out eyes. During stealth missions where Joker must dispose of his enemies, he can use a pair of glasses with swirly circles in the lenses to see through walls and identify others behind. Another weapon he has is remote-controlled chattering teeth that carry explosives. Powers and Weapons Abilities *'Hand-to-Hand Combat (Basic)': Joker has shown the ability to take on a large number of guards by himself using a unique form of fighting. *'Genius Level Intellect' *'Acting': Joker was able to impersonate Black Mask and take over his gang of mobsters for approximately three days and not even Batman knew until he revealed himself. Equipment *'Joker Teeth': Throughout Arkham Asylum and the train station in Arkham City, Batman encounters annoying gag teeth that rattle an laugh. When Joker is injected with TITAN at the end of Arkham Asylum, the Joker Teeth become strapped with dynamite and explode when near Batman. *'X-Ray Specs': Although not used during the main plot, Joker is shown carrying x-ray specs in his inventory. These specs allow Joker to see his enemies the same way Batman does when he goes into Detective Mode. Weapons *'Joker Gas' *'Joker's Joy Buzzer': In Arkham Asylum, Joker does an immediate takedown, Joker sometimes uses his joy buzzer to immediately kill an Arkham guard. *'Knife' *'Pistol' Strength level Weaknesses History Past Joker's past is unknown. Conflicting, unconfirmed reports state that he was a failed comedian, a petty thief, and a broken family man. Joker, as he tells his origin, began his criminal career as the masked Red Hood. During a heist at a chemical plant, the Red Hood encountered Batman, and during the scuffle, fell into a catch basin. The Red Hood's mask saved his life, but he was left permanently disfigured. He had white skin, green hair, and blood-red lips belie the chaotic nature underlying his cartoonish appearance. When he saw the extent of his disfigurement for the first time, he lost what was left of his sanity and embraced madness. Since than, He became an unrepentant homicidal maniac, albeit without a precise psychological diagnosis. The self-styled Clown Prince of Crime has no superpowers beyond a capacity for incredible violence and a skill at creating deadly mayhem. He frequently began concocts elaborate schemes to entrap his arch nemesis that effected his life, Batman. During a particularly snowy winter, near the holiday of Christmas, a man who no one has ever seen or heard of emerged in Gotham with plans of destruction and chaos for the city simply for the sake of it. A man known simply as Joker, a villain driven by a lust to create social disorder and desired nothing but anarchy to feed his sadistic appetites and morbid, dark sense of humor. With a particular hatred for the Dark Knight himself, having blamed the hero for making him who he is today, and a hunger for revenge against him, Joker begins to make his schemes to destroy Gotham and make Batman suffer in the process. Seeking to establish himself as one of Gotham's most iconic figures and carve a name for himself in the Gotham criminal underworld, Joker begins to target Roman Sionis, also known as Black Mask, one of the city's most powerful and sadistic crime lords. With Black Mask having unlimited resources, men, power, and complete control over the criminal underworld as he consolidates his power and eliminates his opposition, Joker sees his criminal empire as the perfect means to gain control of the city and form his own gang for his agenda of chaos. Joker starts his plans by stealing chemicals from Sionis' mill to manufacture and construct explosives as part of a much larger scheme. To this end, Roman has his men follow Joker to learn and find out what the villain is planning while also moving one of his girlfriends, Tiffany Ambrose, to his safe house in Lacey Towers when Joker spooks her, until he could track Joker down and neutralize him. Unfortunately for Black Mask and his lover, Joker learns of Tiffany's location and begins to stalk her, which results in Tiffany texting Roman for help. Unfortunately, Joker is able to break into the safe house, violently knocks out Tiffany, and ties her to the chandler. When Roman arrives at the safe house, he soon begins to suspect that something is wrong, he has one of his men disguised as himself enter the room while he sneaks in the back to surprise and gain the upper hand on Joker. The plan goes horribly wrong as the decoy arrives through the front door, Joker is gleefully waiting in a chair and immediately shoots the man through the face, instantly killing the decoy, knowing that he is not his true target. The real Black Mask then sneaks up behind Joker and attacks him, but Joker proves to be an exceptionally competent fighter and overpowers and violently beats Roman, despite the latter surprising the former, tying up his hands in the process. To eliminate any evidence of him being at the safe house, Joker uses a cocktail incendiary device, then set ablaze and torches the room. As Tiffany struggles from the heat of the fire below her, Joker then cruelly and sadistically forces Roman to hold his gun and shoot his girlfriend through the heart, immediately killing her, as Joker drags the struggling Roman out with him. Abducting Roman, Joker tortures the crime lord over the course of several days to learn every detail about his life, which he then uses Roman's black mask and disguises himself as Black Mask, taking complete control of his gang, resources, and power for his own plans. Joker then plots to first destroy all of Black Mask's power and standing in the city and take his place and institute his own brand of anarchy and social disorder. With Black Mask's connections now his own, Joker has access to nearly every level of Gotham's infrastructure through his inside agents, as well as having the entire Gotham City Police Department under his complete control to do his bidding as a secondary gang. Joker's ultimate desire is to make Gotham his own by sunrise, destroy the city, and leave it in a state of ruin for his own personal amusement. Knowing that Batman is the only one who can stop his plans, as well as having a hunger for revenge against the hero, Joker places a $50,000,000 bounty on the head of the Dark Knight himself and hiring in eight of the world's most deadly assassins to take him down, including the beastly Killer Croc, master sniper Deadshot, swordsman Deathstroke, ninja master Lady Shiva, explosive expert Firefly, the shocking mugger Electrocutioner, poison expert Copperhead, and a masked terrorist known as Bane. Synopsis Joker then hands down the order to Black Mask's men to abduct Warden Joseph from Blackgate Prison and bring him to his hideout. When Joseph is brought to Joker, he tortures him with a lit cigarette, severing one of his eyes, and threatens to slaughter his entire family if he does not lower his security at the prison. Warden Joseph reluctantly agrees and has the security for a portion of his prison become more lax in an effort to protect his family. As the assassins arrive in Gotham, including Bane, Deathstroke, Deadshot, Copperhead, Killer Croc, Firefly, Lady Shiva, and the Electrocutioner, with weaponry provided by Joker's allies or agents and their respective gangs, the city's body count and crime rate skyrockets, as Joker stages an attack on Blackgate Prison disguised as Black Mask, with several dozen of his men and Killer Croc, a cannibalistic killer with a rare condition that makes him appear more and more reptilian as the years pass by. Murdering dozens of guards and leaving a path of destruction behind him, Joker takes Commissioner Grogan, who was present at the prison to oversee the execution of Julian Day, also known as Calendar Man, to gather massive support from Gotham citizens and City Hall, hostage. Joker has Calendar Man released from the execution chamber and lets him loose, believing that his love for murder and torture on holidays is the perfect setup for Christmas Eve, leading to several deaths at Day's hands. Joker then has Peter forcibly placed within the chamber under the pretense that the commissioner is no longer serving his best interests with so many of his men imprisoned and wants to start off with 'a clean slate'. The reality of the situation is, however, that Joker seeks to take complete control of Black Mask's criminal activities and eliminate anything that could be used as a benefit for the fallen crime lord. Loeb's murder would also prompt chaos throughout the criminal underworld and institute a power vacuum throughout the police department; chaos that would feed the Joker's love for anarchy. Peter is then gassed in the chamber and dies in mere seconds as Joker continues through the prison with Black Mask's men and Killer Croc, killing all who stand in his way. Arriving on the roof to find a set of helicopters ready to make a quick escape, Joker leaves Killer Croc to deal with Batman, who arrived at the prison just minutes prior. While Killer Croc is aided by some of Black Mask's men, Batman is ultimately able to defeat them all and learns from Croc about the enlistment of the seven other assassins. Batman subdues Croc and makes a quick getaway himself in his Batwing, leaving the cannibal killer for Gordon and his forces. Gotham begins to descend into further chaos as Joker continues to control Black Mask's operations, including drug trafficking, sending out hundreds of his men to murder, steal, and wipe out all opposition, and striking deals with corrupt Gotham police officers, particularly SWAT team leader Howard Branden, obtaining weapons from evidence lockup and promising them all the $50 million bounty if they succeed in subduing Batman. The murder of Peter also prompts the hand of many second-rate gangs and mobs to overtake territory and begin wars with the other fractions for ultimate control, while other criminals take advantage of the rising destruction to further their own designs, causing chaos throughout all of Gotham just as Joker had planned. Joker is seen in the Gotham Royal, setting up traps for Batman and blowing up buildings. It appears that he is also working alongside the mercenary known as Bane. Batman is furious, grabs Joker for many lives did he take, he knocks Joker on the table, threw him and Joker grab a bomb that he will blow the hotel. Notes & Trivia Category:Humans Category:Mutants Category:Male Category:Villains Category:Arkham Asylum Inmates Category:Joker's Gang Category:Gang Leaders Category:Deceased